The Prophecy of Hecate
by SummerCupcake
Summary: Percy and the gang are looking forward to a nice relaxing year at camp. After finally defeating Kronos and his army of monsters all anyone wants to do is relax and take a break. But a certain goddess has other plans for our Heroes! Rated T just in case!


Chapter one: The Children of Hecate

Percy's point of view:

I was in the Pegasus stable when Annabeth found me. ''Percy,'' she called looking around with an annoyed yet urgent expression on her face.

''Over here,'' I called.

Immediately she was by my side tugging me by hair and dragging me outside.

''Hey,'' I protested, while trying to loosen her tight grip on my hair. A fat lot of good it did. All she did was tighten her grip (if that were possible by this point) and walk faster. Lots of campers were giving us weird looks as we passed by. I imagined we were quite a scene. Me, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, being dragged helplessly by my hair to the Big House. Oh, and not to mention it was by my girlfriend.

Since Annabeth obviously wasn't going to let go of my hair anytime soon, I decided to make use of my time and find out what in Zeus' name was going on.

''So…..'' I began causally, ''Mind telling me what's going on?''

''Chiron needs us,'' she said tensely.

''Ok… what exactly does he need us for?'' I asked still trying to be casual or else I was liable to start screaming at her, which I do not recommend unless you really like Hospital food.

''He needs us,'' she repeated.

''But what for,'' I asked again. Bad choice. Annabeth let go of my hair, which was good, but then turned and gave me a look that had me practically cowering, which was not so good.

''I don't know why,'' she snapped at me before turning and storming away toward the Big House.

''Hey,'' I called jogging after her. ''Look I'm sorry if what I said upset you,'' I told her, giving her a half smile. She sighed and returned it.

''Its fine. I'm just in a bad mood because Chiron won't tell me what's going on and he ALWAYS tells me,'' she said giving me a worried look.

''Hey,'' I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. '' I'm sure everything's ok, ok?'' I said giving her shoulders a little squeeze.

''Thanks Percy,'' she said smiling up at me. I grinned crookedly down at her while crossing my eyes. She laughed and gave me a light punch to the shoulder before telling me to stop being a slow poke and hurry up and walk.

So we continued to walk toward the Big House, only this time I was (thankfully) not being dragged by my hair. When we finally arrived a few minutes later we found Chiron standing at the head of the table as usual with, Grover (my best friend and Satyr), Thalia (the daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis), Nico (son of Hades), Tyson (my half brother who happened to be a Cyclops, I know, long story) and, Clarrisa (daughter of Ares, oh by the way Annabeth is the daughter of Athena and I'm the son of Poseidon) sitting on either side of him. _What are we all doing here_, I wondered. As if reading my mind, Chiron cleared his throat and began to speak.

''Now I know you are all wondering what I summoned you for. And I promise that we will get to there in time, but first you all need a little history lesson.''

History lesson, I thought confused. What did he mean history lesson? I mean sure I might need them but Annabeth and Thalia? No way!

Chiron continued to speak,'' Now this is not a normal history lesson, so pay attention and try not to go to sleep,'' he then gave me a pointed look. Both Nico and Grover snickered. I tried to look as dignified as possible. It's not as if I go to sleep on purpose! I can't help it if the teacher's voice puts me to sleep or if the class is too boring to stay awake in. Besides I'm not really sleeping I'm just resting my eyes for a few minutes….Or hours.

'' Now you all know Lady Hecate, right?'' Chiron asked giving us all a sharp look.

We all nodded. I considered trying to be funny and saying no, but I didn't think it was worth being turned into a pile of ashes just for a few laughs.

I was snapped out of my little daze by a hard jab to my side.

''Ow,'' I muttered rubbing my side and giving Thalia a dirty look. She just gave me a ''If you don't shut up right know I will strike you down with lighting!'' look. I shut up.

Chiron continued speaking as if Thalia and I didn't exist.

''Now you all know the children of Hecate right?'' he inquired looking at us all. We all nodded our heads again. I rolled my eyes too. Man, her kids were annoying! Their names were Charlie, Alex, Savannah, and Lilly. They are all under the age of 12, and well if you don't do what they want when they want then they would put some spell on you and the next thing you know, you're running around the camp in your underwear singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer! And trust me; I (sadly) speak from experience.

"Well a long, long, long time ago before Hecate had any children; she blessed 4 mortals with the power to do magic." Chiron said. Giving us all his thousand year old stare.

He shifted slightly before taking a big breath and continuing, "These four mortals were called, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Hecate blessed each of them with tremendous magic ability. Eventually they came to found a school for wizards and witches where they could all come and learn magic without being troubled by muggles, or humans. This school is known as Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each of these four humans, now blessed with magic, had a house, which is the living and learning communities for the students, named after them. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Over time however, the descendants of these four witches and wizards have lost most of the blessing from Hecate. They are not as powerful as there founders where."

We all just kind of sat there, shocked. I mean what where we supposed to do? Jump up and start dancing and singing? No. Of course Annabeth was the first to pull herself together and start asking questions.

"But what does this have to do with us?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah," I piped up. "I mean, what is the point of knowing all this I mean it's not like we are actually ever going to meet any of these witches or wizards, right?"

Immediately I regretted saying that. I could already see the answer on Chiron's face.

"Yes you will go see these witches and wizards Percy," he said with a stern look.

We stared at him startled.

"But why?" asked Nico.

"Because they need your help," Chiron answered.

"With what," Thalia asked her expression grave.

"With their own war," Chiron replied.

He then proceeded to tell us all about Harry Potter the "boy who lived" and how he had somehow gotten rid of this bad guy Voldemort when he was just a baby. And then how he had come back and was constantly trying to kill this boy.

"Why hasn't he given up already though?" I asked "I mean he has already failed like, what, 5 times?"

"Yes." said Chiron patiently, "But he has never had so much power until now."

"Oh."I muttered looking down at my shoes. Nico snickered and I turned around and gave him my ultra "Shut up or I will kill you" look. He just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. This immediately earned him a hard smack to the head from Thalia. Now it was my turn to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cry of pain as I was also hit on the head by Thalia. Muttering curse under my breath and holding my head I turned back

around to hear the rest of what Chiron was saying.

"You will go and protect Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

Annabeth nodded her head in understanding.

"When do we leave," she asked her Gray eyes intent on Chiron.

"Tomorrow morning," he replied firmly.

"You will be going to stay with the Weasley's as American exchange students. This is also where Harry, Hermione, and Ron will be at also. "He continued.

We all nodded our heads in understanding but before any of us could make a move to leave Chiron cleared his throat, signaling he still has something else to tell us.

We all looked at him expectantly.

"However, there is one thing you must do before you go," he said looking us all in the

eye. You must first go and get a prophecy from Rachel."

I felt a chill run down my spine_. I've had enough prophecies to last me a life time,_ I thought grimly.

Looking around I could see the exact same thoughts going through every one else's minds.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then let's go." I declared before heading out of the Big House, my strides long and confident.


End file.
